


Diners, Drive-Ins, and Foggy Windows

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Makeouts, Sloppy Makeouts, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura don't know what they are. But things start to get clear pretty quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diners, Drive-Ins, and Foggy Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Notes usually give things away don't they? I'll just give you a little hint. This is the beginning of a beautiful Spring break.

"Don't you love spring break, Carm?!" I yelled while running out of the dorm building with my last bag. Carmilla mumbled something I didn't understand and slammed the driver door closed after getting in. I sighed, threw my bag in the back, closed the trunk and got in the passenger seat.

The drive to my dad's house was going to take a few hours so we would have plenty of time to talk about her attitude lately. Carmilla doesn't really have a family to go back to, and after what happened during Christmas break, with the whole, mob and, not being able to get to dad's place, I figured let's give this another shot. He'll love her! And yes, I know she's always moody, especially after the whole 'mom tried to kill all of us' welcoming party, but that was weeks ago. Sometimes she's up, and other times...

"Laura, pick a fucking station already!" Carmilla hissed.

It must have been at least five minutes and I still can't find a good song. "Sorry, gosh. Nothing good is on." I frowned at her and shut the stereo off.

She must've felt bad because she put a hand on my thigh and sighed which made me freeze on sight. "Look, cupcake, I'm sorry for barking at you, I'm just stressed."She confessed.

"I understand, a lot has happened in a very short amount of time." I looked at her and she looked back giving me a short side smile. "We can talk about it you know. Whenever you want, I'm here."

She took back the wheel with two hands and starting rambling. "I know she was bad and all, but she was the only person I had, besides you," -she looks over- "and now I'm alone. I'm the only vampire on campus, that I know of, since the rest went down in the battle. Plus, I've known the women for centuries. She helped me grow up, she taught me things, she let me see and travel the world and now she's gone. But it was for the best. I know it was." She takes a deep breath while approaching a red light, then continues to ramble.

It's good that she's getting it out. I haven't heard her talk this much in days. I'm kind of cherishing this moment. My eyes haven't left her since I shut the stereo. She's magical. Her pale skin literally shines in the sun. And not like "Twilight" either, she doesn't actually shine because she's a vampire. I just like metaphors.

I couldn't help it. I reached over and grabbed her face and kissed her. Our lips met while the light turned green. We were getting honks and threats by the other drivers but I didn't pay any attention. And neither did my driver I guess. Her hands found my face as her tongue met mine. Nicely done, Hollis. Nicely done.

I've been waiting for this since after our first kiss, when Danny brought her back after the battle. I pulled away and cleared my throat looking forward. I could feel the heat rushing over my face. Carmilla's face hadn't moved but her eyes had opened. She's looking at me confused. I looked back. She turned and started driving again as the light turned yellow. Bastards at the light get to wait again.

"So... You didn't like my rambling?" She smirked.

I cleared my throat again while processing what I've just done. "I-It was cute, but I-I don't know what came over me." _Cute_? Really Laura?

"If I didn't know any better I would say you didn't enjoy it." She joked. She could tell the state of nervousness I was in."It's okay. I can wait until we get to your dad's place. I would rather talk about this with no distractions anyway."

I looked at her with lust still in my eyes. Talk about her rambling or what I've just done?

"Can we stop for food?" I blurted.

"Sure, cupcake. I could use some tea and a bagel." She seams calm. Me, not so much.

I've been waiting for something happen again ever since that kiss. But nothing has. I tried not to bother her much when she was in a fuss. Which was like  _all the time._

The next rest area had a cute little diner attached to it where Carmilla and I sat silently and ate bagels and drank decaf coffee since they were "fresh out of tea" at 11 in the afternoon. The place was dead. One waitress and two other customers with their 3 kids.

We exchanged looks and giggles but never spoke to one another, only to the waitress who couldn't keep her eyes off Carmilla.

Carmilla had that aire to her. Everyone wanted to look at her and everyone wanted to be around her. Even in her darkest times. It sort of made me jealous although her constant gaze towards me convinced me, I was the only one she wanted.

I can't do this. I need to break the silence. I looked out the window while playing with the napkin in my lap and started talking. "What did you mean by 'Talk about this with no distractions'?" I looked back at her. "What do you mean by _this_?"

The waitress came back with the check and, of course, handed it right to Carmilla without taking her eyes away from hers. Carmilla smiled then reached into her back pocket for her wallet while I dug through my bag for mine. 

"No no, I got this, buttercup." She shoos a hand at me. She gives the waitress some cash and walks to my side of the booth holding a hand out for me."This is what I meant."

I blush to my feet then take her hand. With our fingers intertwined we walk back to the car. She opens the door for me then closes it as i settle in.

When she sits back down I can't help but go in for another kiss. We both know it's what we want. Why bother talking about it? My hands wound up on her face somewhere in between me going in to kiss her and actually kissing her. After a few small cute kisses her tongue found its way into my mouth once again and things started getting heated. 

Our tongues danced around one another as Carmilla's hands start to wander from my neck to my shoulders, then all the way to my hips. She tried pulling me closer but the compartment in the middle wouldn't allow me to move. So instead I pulled her face with me as I sat back on my seat. She was forced to climb over, probably due to the annoyance of her angle. Now on my lap, our hands changed positions. Mine on the sides of her thighs and hers on the head rest of my seat to "support herself". 

She pulled away quickly and moved my hands to her hips. "Put them somewhere useful." She growled in my ear with her hands now on my neck.

Her lips found mine once again as I moaned into her mouth at the sound of her voice in that tone. "Oh god, do that again." She whispered into my mouth. There is no point to underwear at this point. I can feel the wetness against my center when she starts grinding herself onto me.

"Oh Jesus, Carm, not here." I pulled away breathlessly.

She looked up at me catching her breath as well. "Why not?"

"Believe me, I'm aching to do this."

"Yea, buttercup, I can tell." She interrupts. 

I giggled still catching my breath. "We're in your car, in a parking lot, out front of a diner, with kids in there who could walk out at any second."

She moved her hands to my sides and laughed looking left and right out the windows, then passed her attention onto me and just smiled. I smiled back and kissed her nose. She scrunched her nose after - so fucking cute - and hopped into the drivers seat. 

"That was hot." She joked as she turned the car on.

I opened the mirror to fix and re-apply my lip gloss and wipe the spit from around my mouth. "Agreed." I winked.

She gave me a devilish grin and we were back on the road to our destination. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt as a fic. Tell me what you think??


End file.
